


Yuuri!!! on Ice Magic AU~ Alive and Living

by GoldenUriel



Series: Yuuri!!! on Ice: Magic AU [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenUriel/pseuds/GoldenUriel
Summary: Talks of kings and and heirs from Sara's point of view.





	1. July 17, 4027 | 10:25am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talks of kings and and heirs from Sara's point of view.

Things seem to be getting tense back in True Rome. Now, I know I shouldn’t be reading what comes out of there, but I like to keep up. Today my news came from Viktor during a battle. Neither of us could touch each other with attacks.

Oh, I found this short entry I randomly wrote years ago. Speaking of True Rome, I think this would be a good place to put it.

He said that things were getting stressful between siblings and that things might be because their father was dying…just got an update.

He’s dead. I didn’t know the king well. I saw him once. The Queen openly said she didn’t want to be the heir, so it was going to one of the sons.

Wait! Christophe! Prince Chris will be King Christophe! Maybe he’ll make rules making rape illegal for everyone. It’s not like I knew exactly what happened with Christophe’s harem behind closed doors, but he didn’t seem like the type to force himself on others.

He was furious when his Ascendants tried to do it to me. Still, you had to own slaves to free them. Hmmm. Either way, he was the best choice for a king I had ever seen.

When it comes to the best possible kings, Viktor was a close third, and Georgi was second.

Prince Viktor was a really great guy, a bit too…flamboyant to be respected. A total flight risk and a bit flaky, but smart. There are moments when he thinks about the well beings of others, and those are the moments when he looks like Prince Charming. Cinderella’s specifically.

As for Georgi, he cared. He would do anything to protect people he cared about and heal what was hurt. Skin, bones, hearts. Also, he was a master with words. It must be all the writing he did to get potions and stuff patented.

Georgi’s such a genius. Many of the things he made were from his own mind, testing and retesting. There were times that we’d never see each other because he was on the edge of a breakthrough. Within three days time, he’d get it…most of the time.

When things like that happened, he would often buy me presents or go on dates with me to make up for it. Sometimes he’d also fuck me senseless. Other times I’d be so angry, that he’d be a living dildo for the night(s).

I’m just laughing at how silly it seems. This is his work. I can’t follow his brain, so those are just times when I can’t help. I’ve also gotten better at using my magic for healing.

There’s one thing I’m sure of: It’s not just ice magic. It’s a magic all its own. How can I tell? The feeling of pure power when it surges through my veins is different than ice. Not fire. Just light. Purity.

Anyways, I’ve got some patients that need help. I’ll let you know everything that comes to mind.


	2. August 5, 4027 | 8:18am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara talks about the new race that has come to the Snow Kingdom and their infatuation with Prince Yuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entry has photos! https://ask-crispisara.tumblr.com/post/162944728251/august-4027-818am

Emma and family have started to call themselves Yuri’s Angels since everyone sees them as sweethearts. They can’t do any wrong, but they’re still part cats. Everything they do wrong or mess up is given to their animalistic origins. My favorite was Veronica Dean, Roz’s Lady in Waiting.

She was 17 and liked to take us on picnics with food she helped make. Her hair was so vibrant. She liked wearing blue eye shadow and the basket she brought from home was also blue.

Her fresh bread was was to die for! It smelled like a bakery when she was in the kitchen. Although Veronica adored her makeup, she had a good heart and it was just fun for her. I had her do mine if I kept failing.

One of the girls McNamera

Emma’s girlfriend Pauline Chandler was really good with plants, but tried to keep away from growing catnip. She used to have a really bad addiction and was currently getting over it by gardening.

The landscape was planned by her since it never looked so beautiful…and neat too. There were more fruit trees when they were in season, so the poor could take the fruit they needed.

A lot more birds came along, and she would have to keep herself from chasing them sometimes. Her hair was always in a high ponytail, same blue eye shadow, it must’ve been a fad.

I say it’s a fad because Jason Duke–she likes to go by JD–sometimes wears it. She doesn’t do it as much because it dusts her glasses, and they are sensitive. JD helps with the Mechanical Magic engineers we have.

The girl made her own glasses! I adored her fashion sense because girl could rock some casual steampunk. Her glasses helped control her magic since she could see far or near physically, not in time. If she overused it, she’d get veins all over her face.

Because of her job and career choice, she kept her hair short. Also, JD hated putting her hair in ponytails. Her scalp was sensitive.

The last Naisrepian I hung out in the castle was Pauline’s twin sister Betty Chandler who was a bit edgy. A total tomboy with great cheekbones. Sweet as a chocolate chip, but also very pushy. I am convinced she kept trying to get with Georgi because of her interest in medicine.

Betty kept hanging around Georgi like a…cat and held his arm, found any excuse to get close to him. He thought I was over reacting until one day I did a jealousy act and brought him lunch. Then I gave him an excessively deep kiss before I left.

He came back that day reporting she had stopped touching him so much and was acting more serious about medicine. I didn’t say I told you so. I said, “Now, what did I tell you?”

All were super loyal to Yuri. The young Cat Tamer lived up to his name even more. When someone mentioned he was getting his own harem, I cringed. As I was thinking about that, the person was right. The girls just chose to follow him this time, however.

Yuri was a good kid. A bit of a short fuse, but easily embarrassed meaning I had a lot of ammo against him since I took care of him when he was younger.


	3. September 13, 4027 | 2:04pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worst has happened to the Crispino twins. Their haunted past can not be so easily left behind.

Making out with my boyfriend on my birthday. That’s how this day started. It was right after breakfast, so around 9? Anyways, we were just goin’ at it when we were freaked out by an emergency announcement. All people inside the castle were to go to the Magenta Room ASAP.

I accidentally bit his lip, and we had to fix our clothes. Then I had to race to the Princess when I ran into my brother. He was about to knock, and I had just finished straddling the prince. Talk about awkward.

We just ignored it and went on with our jobs.

There had been a coupe in True Rome! Prince Jean-Jacques had seized the throne and put Christophe on house arrest! No, no no no no. This, no! The Princess squeezed my shoulders as I began to weep.

That man would have power over the entire country and extended lands? This couldn’t be real! No! We were all sat inside a large room where there was a TV on every wall and watched a live stream. It was several of JJ’s Styles that were recording. All angles showed guns and magic pointed towards the current king.

Christophe stepped off the throne peacefully and was then dragged to his room once his crown and royal robes were stripped from him. Of course, he didn’t surrender without talking back.

“You’re going against your oldest brother? I knew we weren’t close, but really?”

Why? Why why why why why why? King JJ. No! It couldn’t be real! I was shaking. I couldn’t help it. I had to leave. Bathroom. I threw up the french toast sticks and fruit that breakfast and my stomach previously held.

That vile man!

I hid in my room for the rest of the emergency meeting and blasted musicals while pretending it was a nightmare. Suddenly the music lowered and my door opened. Georgi.

We knew each other’s pass codes.

“Best birthday present ever!” I said with pounds of salt and sarcasm in my voice.

He hugged me tightly, “I’m so sorry, darling. That must’ve been so hard on you. And today of all days.”

I nodded, “It’s…I…God. I’m just worried for so many things. Like the people who live there. Then what’s gonna happen to King…to Christophe. No, he’s still the king. He can’t get away with that, can he? Also, oh no!”

“What?”

“Michele!” I raced to my brother’s room and he was shaking in the corner.

I sat next to him, and he hugged me tightly. After seeing what each other went through under horrible rules, how could we not be terrified for each other? For so many things. I’m a bit calmed down now, but I still wanna believe this isn’t real.

Our kingdom will not be interfering unless it was called for. That decision was made by King Yakov. He didn’t know, and voice inside told me to wait. It wasn’t time to speak against the king yet.

I hope that time is soon. I hope there’s something we can do. Tyrants can’t rule for long. I hope.


	4. October 2, 4027 | 11:09am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short entry of stress about what's going on

I’ve had to start taking medicine to help with my insomnia, and my anxiety, and my night terrors. I couldn’t sleep alone anymore, so I spent a lot of time with Michele.

Why couldn’t I just wake up?

I will. This won’t be forever. I have to constantly remind myself.

I don’t know whether to be glad or even more terrified that True Rome has been quiet for weeks. Not a word has come from any officials. No one knows who will be replacing the spots that were filled with royals loyal to Christophe. Everyone who was loyal to the ~~former king~~ true king was killed. Beheaded, shot, veins and arteries slit.

Politcal-wise, we’re also being quiet. A few discussions have been held. There is an unsure alliance that included True Rome, but now no one is sure if it’s still in tact. Even if “King JJ” says it is, would it really be?

I’d better stop talking or I’m gonna start shaking again. Right now, I have to help the Princess get ready for lunch. I’m sure I won’t be eating, but I must get ready too.


	5. October 10, 4027 | 8:10pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The youngest prince helps Sara deal with current events with an old tradition.

I guess Yuri realized that I needed some new battlegrounds, so he had a panther attack me. Because it was his, I didn’t kill her, but I froze her paws to the ground.

“What the fuck, Yura!”

His blank expression didn’t change, “You’re fogging up.”

“Well, yeah! I’m pissed! Why’d you have Lupita attack me?”

He shrugged and started to walk off. I followed, yelling at him, scolding him. Emma was sick, so I was back on duty for the youngest.

At some point, Yuri stopped and looked at me. “You wanna do that ice skating thing again? We haven’t done it in a long time.” A cub came with a pack of brand new socks in its mouth.

“Prince Yuri, I’m not really in the mood to exhaust my power for frivolous things.”

“Then, I command you. Make this room into an ice skating rink for me while I put on my socks.” He opened to door to a large room, the same one as all those years ago.

I closed my eyes and sighed, “Yes, my prince.”

I slid around the room covering the floor in thick layers of ice. Then we did what we usually did. We did this like every other month not in winter, and we were the only two that knew.

We were better than anyone when we went skating publicly since we had more time. Well, we weren’t professionals, but we didn’t fall as much. At some point, all my worries went away. I was just skating with Prince Yuri.

Spinning and leaping and running out of breath. That’s what I liked. I should probably go back to swing dance classes. I had been avoiding them since the big news. A few knew my story, and I didn’t want their pity.

It was an element of freedom.

“I guess you can say that.” Yuri said.

I laughed, “Didn’t mean to say that out loud.”

“You didn’t.” The Cat Tamer smirked.

So he could read and control any mind, but he just limited it to cats! Whoa. In return, the young prince winked at me and put a finger to his lips.

He landed a triple loop, “And it’s not like I can control human minds. They’re much more complex. I can read them though.”

This life was full of surprises. Most of which were pleasant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus points for getting the album title reference.


	6. November 2, 4027 | 2:20pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara reminisces about Seung-gil

Another year without him. At least he’s safe. At least he doesn’t have to work for JJ anymore. Seung…how I envy you. You are free, in an afterlife utopia, because you were good. All you did was love. You even used that love to love me, and whoever can do that deserves only the best eternity.

I know I’m a handful. That I am wild and sort of selfish. I get emotional quickly, but I was still loved after all these years.

If Seung-gil could see me now. I hope he’s smiling knowing that he’s not been forgotten. I wonder how he feels about me loving someone else.

Please don’t be mad, Seung-gil. Our paths just weren’t meant to stay connected in this life. Maybe the next if there is one. Even though Michele’s a great brother, I want my klutzy mute friend to be my blood in the possible next life.

I polished the armlet earlier. Georgi woke up to me at a desk. Every year I have flowers braided into my hair and dance what he taught me in the gardens or in my room. Everything possible to let the world know that the Korean boy had made his mark.

Ahhh, I’m getting super sentimental this year. It almost like he’s here because his energy is so strong. His arms rubbing my head and helping me drift off to sleep.

I should set an alarm before I take a nap since I am a lady in waiting.


	7. December 5, 4027 | 9:38pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audio description of sexy times between Georgi and Sara.

Fuck, ‘gi! You…god!

Well I try

(Giggling.) You are a pain in the ass you know.

So you’re saying you wanna try anal?

(Kissing sounds.)

Georgi, I think I’m about to–

Same here, just hold on a bit longer.

(two voices) You’re so perfect!

(Giggling.)

Oh my God, Georgi. I can’t hold on much…much longer!

I love you. Sara, I love you so much!Fu-uck.

(Heavy breathing for about 3 minutes and 4 seconds.)

I love you.

Kissing.

I love you too, Georgi.

(Shuffling.)

I remember the first time you said that to me. We were slow dancing in the garden.

Yeah, I remember. It was after I knocked on your window. You didn’t feel the same back then. Can’t blame you.

What matters is that I love you now. Smooch. Always.

One more round?

I would except I’ve got an early day tomorrow. Gotta do some annual last minute shopping with your sister.

(Shuffling.)

Good night.

You not gonna set an alarm?

Oh right…(laughter.) Georgi, you’re not gonna believe this! Look.

(Laughter.) Oh my gosh! You gonna delete it?

Nope. It’s a good entry. I am gonna turn it off though.


	8. December 26, 4027 | 3:21am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Georgi's birthday and the day after Christmas! An old friend reunites with Sara in the most unexpected of ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a photo! Link is to this post on my Tumblr! https://ask-crispisara.tumblr.com/post/163139795920/december-26-4027-321am

Another party. It seems like it’s the last one for a while. Good thing it’s for Georgi’s birthday! There have been rumors about a certain kingdom trying to claim more land. That’s right, True Rome. King Christophe had gone missing, so King Yakov was freaking out. I was freaking out since that meant it was now King JJ. For some reason, Prince Viktor seemed ok.

He was sort of afraid and unusually quiet, but ok.

It was my job to be the light of the celebration by singing. The only slow songs would be when people got tired of dancing. Positivity was key. Hehe.

Gotta go. I was on a break.

You’ll never ever believe it! Not in a million years! Seung-gil. My best friend Seung-gil is **alive**!

I was performing when I saw a familiar mark on a familiar face. The eye contact and the smile he gave me confirmed it. There was also our matching armlets. Me being me, I finished the set before grabbing him and dragging him to a private place.

He said that he had faked his death. I was gonna kill him. Instead I hugged him tight. The robbery was planned. He had news that confirmed the rumors I talked about before.

Seung-gil had travelled the same way we did. He was able to evade the possible slave trade.

I remember yelling at him at first.

“Two years! Two whole fucking years I thought you were dead! Do you know how depressed I was? I was acting like fucking Elsa for months! I thought you were in the fucking ground, and now I see you in the crowd of an invite-only Christmas party? How’d you even get invited?”

“Still part of the plan. I just had a pit-stop in the middle.”

His pit-stop was working as a mercenary to have enough money to make an easy life once he found me.

I poked his now muscular chest, angry, mad, confused. Heh. Relieved. Seung-gil gave me a smile as he put his arms up in false surrender. I smiled too hugged him with all of my might.

“I’m so glad you lied to me.” I cried into his outfit. His bare arms hugged me back, and I giggled. “Guess you don’t need much clothes with fire magic.”

Yeah, fire magic. Fate, huh. It was very much fate.

Georgi showed up, “Who do we have here?”

“Oh, hi, Georgi.” I waved him over and held his arm as I wiped my tears. “This is Seung-gil.”

His eyes were confused and shocked as he looked at me. I nodded happily, all teeth and excitement.

“Glad you’re…alive.” My babe said awkwardly and shook his hand.

Seung-gil seemed…sad or something. It was kind of a surprise. He did…say he loved me in his last letter.

Clearly, circumstances changed. We didn’t really talk about it. Seung-gil just said, “Thanks. No hard feelings.”

It still kind of hurts? Things were different! He died! I wasn’t sure how I felt! I am sure how I feel about Georgi!

He’s grown so much! I got a picture of him! Finally.

I was expecting scars, but to see them was different. His nose piercing was from when he returned to his home for that short time. When I knew him, his tattoo was black meaning he had no magic.

Now it was in full bloom. Apparently he came from Lilia’s city. He could control birds. Well, he could talk to them, but it was basically the same. The long hair was a surprise.

“Can’t be a klutz in the army.” Seung-gil said.

God I missed him. He really had bulked up and his hug was tight, strong. He wasn’t the boy I knew anymore. His heart was the same, and that’s what I missed the most.


	9. January 7, 4028 | 4:47pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Seung-gil catch up after years of being apart. We learn what happened to Seung during his time in hiding.

When Michele saw Seung-gil again, he was surprised to say the least. I was just glad he remembered my friend too although Michele didn’t see him all the time. We hung out when I had free time, aka when her majesty was training and didn’t want me to be there because it’d be embarrassing.

Today we were sitting on some high place in the kingdom with our feet hanging off the edge. Seung-gil still didn’t talk much, but I was used to it. He told me stories of his life that he couldn’t tell me.

The chance of getting caught was just too high. He played the scenes out with his fire magic. I asked him how he found out what his power was.

Well, it wasn’t until he went to his village that he realized. The main reason he wanted to go back was to meet with his aunt who raised him, she was an Elucid. That meant that she was there to help people understand or unlock their power.

They were often seen as useless to most since many didn’t need help finding their power since it came naturally. Some Elucids honed their power to give people extra or different powers.

According to Seung-gil, he was “…busy sleeping” one night when his hand caught on fire and burned his hand and thigh.

“So you were masturbating.” I said plainly.

The look of pure horror in his eyes was hilarious. I even laughed out loud.

“You forget I have a twin brother and live in a castle dominated by men.”

He laughed and covered his mouth. We then tested our strength by dangling each other over the edge with and without magic. It wasn’t just what came from our fingertips that were magical. I also got to be with someone death took away from me.

Oh, also, he goes by Seung now. So I guess I should call him that even when I’m writing so I can get used to it.

Seung. Seung. Seung. My best friend in the whole wide world Seung is alive! Seung is alive!

Should I thank Prince JJ for that? I mean he is the one that begged for Seung’s life. I guess. Thank you, Jean-Jacques Leroy for doing one thing right in your entire life.

I found myself twirling his hair because I thought it was mine. That never happened before because his hair was short and neat.

We laughed about it. I found myself brought to tears. He asked what was wrong by placing a hand on my shoulder.

“Nothing. I’m just glad you’re real.” I don’t think I wrote this, but I told him that during the first couple months of his death that I’d imagine him there with me as if I knew what he looked like after all these years.

He brought my head towards him and kissed my forehead. “I am.” Seung replied softly.

My arms wrapped around him,and I kicked my feet. My phone went off to tell me that Mila was done with practice…and in the infirmary. I sighed. Georgi was a fast healer, so I wasn’t worried. Still, I had a duty.


	10. February 14, 4028 | 6:29am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get real as another old friend returns into the twins' lives. A big moment arrives for Sara to share what happened to her in the other castle. New lives are granted and fate is set into motion.

We’ve had some new guests come into the castle during this time of turmoil. New and old. Y’know that coupe that JJ staged, leaving Christophe’s location a mystery? Well, he’s been walking, riding, magicking his way to the Snow Kingdom with his Mystery Man and met up with someone else.

I remembered when we scrambled to get the royalty dressed pretty early in the morning to have this meeting. Formal nightgowns and crowns and royal necklaces.

We rushed to the royal throne room to greet our “Important emergency guests”. As I stood to the side with Michele, Emma, and other servants, a hooded figure in slightly faded navy blue cloak approached the off center closest to the thrones.

“Approach.” King Yakov said.

The person did and kissed all their hands. Yuri, Milla, Georgi, Viktor, and Yakov. It was funny how Viktor had a constant smirk on his face and the way he moved his hand after it was kissed. It hit the top of the hood.

As they kissed the king’s hand, Viktor said, “Enough with the dramatics, sweetheart. Please remove your hood.”

Michele and I gasped and looked at each other when the face was revealed. It was King Christophe.

“Your highness.” He said and returned to his spot, giving nods to us Crispinos.

We nodded back, nervous. So it was real.

“Your highness.” The green-eyed man repeated. “I am here asking for two things. One is for refuge in your kingdom.”

“Granted.”

A nod. “Second is your help in reclaiming my throne. Brother or not, Prince Jean-Jacques Leroy is not the rightful heir and has no reason to rule True Rome!” Christophe controlled himself. “So I ask that your army and allies aid me in that.”

I expected another, “Granted.” from the king, but there was only silence. Instead he asked if there was any reason to worry about the rule. “Yes, he staged a coupe taking down a wise and fair king. Being your brother by blood, is he not the same?”

Chistophe’s eyes shone at mine, “Ask her.”

All eyes turned on me. Yakov told me to stand in front of Christophe. He never really got close to me or my brother. We only told him we came here for jobs, not where we came from or why.

“Why would you know anything about him anyways?”

“The princes of True Rome have harems. Groups of servants taken from villages all over the world, within their rule, for the most part. I was part of Master, excuse me, Prince JJ’s Styles as we were called.”

I continued, “King Christophe’s Ascendants were pretty servants with benefits, treated with the utmost kindness and fairness. Consent was priority. For the youngest, Prince Guang Hong, his were all nurses to help heal him.”

At this point, I looked down, trying to not let what I was about to say make me emotional. “As for his majesty Jean, we were unpaid and mostly underage prostitutes. He’d treat us as his toys. Sources for his entertainment and pleasure.” Deep breath. “Speaking of pleasure, he would often rape us. For some reason, I was special. I arrived at age 12. He only sexually harassed me until I was 15. If it means anything to you, he took my virginity by force. Told me to bite the sheets if it hurt so much.”

Christophe stood next to me, “He also plans to capture more lands. I do not know who is first, but the end goal is everyone.”

Once again, I spoke up. “So if you are asking me, King Yakov, if that tyrant is fit to rule, the answer is no. For the good of True Rome’s citizens and who he plans to make his citizens, we must take him down.” I was holding back sobs to keep my voice even, but waterfalls streamed from my eyes.

Although I felt every last drop in this fog of tension, I kept my blurry vision on the king.

He calculated in his head while Georgi said, “Granted.” followed by Milla and then Viktor and even Yuri.

Viktor even winked at me and looked at his father, “Pops?”

A huge sigh and then, “Granted.”

I let out a huge breath that I didn’t know I was holding and smiled at Christophe who handed me tissue for my tears. We were going to war.

Once the war order was granted, Christophe was led to his room and I went back to my spot between Emma and Michele. He hugged me tight. Emma grabbed my hand, “I’m so proud of you.”

I smiled back at her. The next person was a man with no tattoo and no irises. Not a natural magic user and didn’t learn until puberty.

When it comes to unnatural magic, the side effects are usually extreme. For example, Anya’s family had most likely originated from unnatural magic users. The magic’s signature, so to say, was brightly colored skin. The originals probably wanted the power of flight or working wings–because let me tell you, those are two very different spells–and got what they wanted and more.

For people like Yuri, Viktor, and Milla, who chose their magic, it had to be done by them before puberty. That way this rebirth of sorts was closer to their actual birth, making it less of a physical change.

That’s probably why Viktor’s hair was the color that it was, why Yuri controlled cats the best, and why Milla’s eyes were such a strange blue. Georgi’s family were made up of natural magic users, so he was fine. (Damn right he is)

The stranger was also in red and black armor. His hair was black with a glowing green on the edges. There was a two-sided spear sword thing on his back. Warrior Mage.

Although he had no irises, he had better sight than any of us. As he kissed all the hands, he seemed to have caught the attention of Yuri. His usual bored expression was replaced with awe and curiosity…and something else. It was probably the vaguely cat-shaped charm on his necklace.

His name was Otabek. He wanted to join our army. Otabek had been sent from Kazakhstan to serve the royal family. That was easily granted, and we were able to get some sleep before our real day began.

Well, Milla was the only one that seemed unaffected by all of this. She just wanted to get some sleep before she had running practice later today. Viktor and King Yakov went to see Christophe.

Georgi and I met up after I got Milla to bed.

“You ok?” He asked.

“Yeah. I just wanna rest for a bit and then get a late breakfast.”

He nodded at rubbed my back in support, “I can arrange that. I’ve got some things to attend to. Things to get started on.”

I grabbed his hand as he tried to leave. My voice cracked against my will as I spoke an unfinished sentence, “Please,”

There was no way I could be so desperate. I retracted my hands. This wasn’t my right, but I didn’t want to be left alone. Georgi knew and grabbed my hand. He gave me a gentle smiled and told me that I could observe his work today.

I didn’t say this out loud, but. To Georgi: Thank you for loving me.


	11. March 22, 4028 | 5:47pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During some sight seeing, Sara suggests Seung work in the castle.

Georgi, Seung- ~~gil~~ , Mila, and I decided to go sight seeing today. He was so excited, and that made me happy. It was just supposed to be him figuring out what he wanted to do in the kingdom as a free man, but changed. Seung bought clothes.

Apparently, he was staying with Otabek in a place in the top tier city. Tiers were determined by who lived closest to the castle. Cities were closest, then towns, then villages. It was a universal thing.

I suggested he work in the castle. Viktor was still sharing Michele between him and Georgi. “Or you can help with sword training seeing as that’s what you do. Many servants have a double, sometimes triple, role here.”

“What are yours?”

“Mila’s Lady in Waiting, student, and part-time Royal Healer with Georgi. It’s a lot of overlap, but that’s a good thing.”

“Hmmm.”

I nudged him, “Free room and board, too.”

He gave me an indefinite look. Honestly, I just wanted him to be closer to me after all this time being apart. Georgi told me that I sometimes murmured his name in my sleep.

Then Seung shrugged. “I’ll think about it.” is what he meant.

Mila said, “You’d get to live closer to Sara.” in a singsong voice.

She was walking ahead of us since I was holding Georgi’s hand and Seung was mostly my friend.

“I think I’m fine living with Otabek, your majesty.”

Can’t lie. That kind of hurt my feelings. I mean, he had to say it out loud because Mila couldn’t read emotions. He couldn’t stay silent towards royalty, anyways. At least, not ones he wasn’t close to.

Next time I see him, I’m gonna ask him why. That wasn’t something I wanted to ask in front of everyone. At least he’s alive. At least he can make that choice.


	12. April 2, 4028 | 7:30pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milla's silent jealousy causes Sara to think more about her relationship with Seung-gil.

Milla just embarrassed me in front of the whole dinner table! Everyone was there! Royalty and main servants! I couldn’t even speak, so I got up and left. Several voices called after me.

She asked me, IN FRONT OF EVERYONE if I had feelings for Seung because of his last letter.

“I mean, there has to be some reason he felt brave enough to tell you that before the plan went into motion. I’m sure it was planned months before the letter was sent to you, so he took his chance. That’s not a chance someone would take unless they knew you’d wait for them.”

She brought a steamed carrot slice to her lips and ate it, “Instead you move on to Georgi in less than a month after you found out he’s ‘dead’.“

If I said anything at that moment, I would’ve been thrown into the dungeon or burnt at the steak. The table was freezing and burning while food got both moldy and fresh.

So, I left. I’m sure she’s just jealous.

Princess Milla does have a point though. Seung knew he was gonna fake his death soon after I received the letter in which he told me that he loved me. I don’t think I led him on. Him telling me that was his choice! That had nothing to with me!

Right?

Milla and Seung aren’t the same person. They’ve had vastly different lives. There’s no way she could predict how he felt or whatever!

I’m getting worked up for no reason. Why? I know why…but I never confirmed it. I loved Seung-gil. I loved our memories, but that’s only because he was good to me. He was there in my times of need.

It was never anything romantic for me.

#### 10:26pm

Seung heard the last part of my last entry, so he was sad, but he understood. He said that he was headed home.

“No!” I said and grabbed his hand. “You are home. You’re gonna live in the castle so that I can see you every day. Bring Otabek! We have enough rooms! Just don’t leave me again!”

“I’m going home.” Words. He knew he had to say it. He walked away.

My fists were balled so tight, “I’m not giving up on you! I’ve missed you too much to do that!”

His aura changed in a good way. At least, I think so. It was more good than before. A bit of the old Seung was there. Maybe we could talk without yelling next time.

Georgi hasn’t tried talking to me. The reason I left was for space. Everything felt too close. I might call him and see if he picks up. Yeah, let’s do that.


	13. April 3, 4028

#### 4:25am

I think it’s better if I left. It’s early, so I have time to come back before I’m missed. It’s just fresh air. Who knows how far I’ll go or if I’ll come back? Just a few moments to myself. I’ll go to the forest and see what’s there.

I only ever went there to retrieve Yuri.

#### 5:11pm

It was real. I know it was real. Her eyes told only truth as did her lips. How do I know? I…I just do. She had water magic! That’s it! Could turn it to ice. Snow showed me my path.

Her voice was like a waterfall, a bit rough but calming and beautiful.

She didn’t tell me her name, and it sound crazy! I know it does, so no one believes me. We met only for a moment before…no, we talked.

Her skin matched the trees in the sunrise, and her hair was pure and as puffy as snow. Head was shaven. What did she look like? Honesty. A spirit? Was it real?

All I know is that it felt more real than anything. She told me to find the Seer’s gift and find how it matches. Before she left, she rendered me unconscious with having me sniff a bright red flower. I thought it was just a normal rose.

I was passed out in the woods. Lupita was the one who led Yuri to me who called Georgi. I have to find those necklaces. Yet, they cast a spell on the door so that I couldn’t leave.

I was in Georgi’s infirmary. I am in Georgi’s infirmary in a cot. The other ones are empty other than a sleeping child. The windows were also a no-to. I got up, looked around, and came back to sit and think.

Wait, that blue liquid on the kid’s tray. Oh, that is magic neutralizer.

Oh, Georgi, you should be more careful about things like that.


	14. April 5, 4028 | 12:20am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Michele Crispino get called to ruins and find a cryptic note. Short-haired Viktor arrives but not for the best of reasons.

In the end, I couldn’t find her. There was no trace of her. So I today I decided to ask Mickey before I went through his things. He said that he threw it away, the necklace I was told to get.

When he said that, my necklace glowed and started to fly. Follow me, I heard it whisper. I did. Michele was close behind me. We passed by a lot of people trying to keep up and had to apologize a whole lot.

After a moment of realizing it was dumb to stay on the ground, I grabbed Michele’s hand used my ice magic to move us above the crowd. I’m sure we’ll be on the news for this.

We landed in the forest, where I was before, but a bit farther. Something came from the trees, the other half. It took is an hour or so to figure out how to get them together. Then deeper we were led into the woods.

The combined necklaces just floated there at some point. Me and my brother each grabbed the rope pieces that were supposed to go around our necks, and it stopped. The glow was gone, and it no longer floated.

Both of us looked around. It seemed to be ruins. There was a sundial. It was the only thing untouched. On it was a note that said “Travel is your best friend.” I waved Michele over and showed him the paper.

“What do you think this means? Travel where?” I asked.

“Don’t know. Wait! The ceremony.”

“Ceremony’s tomorrow at 7. Not tonight.”

My phone notified me, a text from Milla wondering where I am.

“Yeah, it’s tonight.” I said and put my phone up. “I need to get Milla ready, and I’m late. It’s 5:20pm and it takes about an hour on foot/magic to get back to the castle from this part of the woods.”

Michele said, “Then call Milla. She can get us back in five minutes, tops. That’s only because she has to take two trips.”

I took out my phone, “This is gonna get deducted from my pay.”

Viktor stood in front of the whole kingdom. We were in the throne room, but it was being televised. This ritual would be done by Viktor because he was currently the heir to the throne as well as the army’s leader.

He spoke of the difference between peace and chaos, about what it meant to be a king and why Jean was unfit. Last month, the Nobles from each kingdom had a video conference with each other. I forced myself to go, so I heard for myself how they refused to make peace. They refused to put Christophe back on the throne.

We gave them that month to make a final choice, and they hadn’t. Well, they actually did. So now here we were.

“I Viktor Cnežinka of the Cnežinka Kingdom, declare war on the illegitimate and so-called King of True Rome, Jean-Jacques Leroy.”

With a dagger, Viktor chopped off his long ponytail. It started from Asian tradition, but was soon made a Universal act of war centuries ago. Two years before we came here, King Yakov did the same. That was won quickly, but this ritual had still been done.

The hair was put into a pre-labeled box and transported to the doorstep of True Rome. We’d wait all night for the response. I wondered what would happen since JJ did not have long hair. Hopefully, their army head did.

…we just got a reply. Box of long, black hair with a note. “Challenge accepted.”

 

It’s official. We’re going to war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of this Part of this Series! Next part should be up in 24 hours!


End file.
